villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nucky Thompson
'Enoch Malachi "Nucky" Thompson '''is the protagonist villain/antihero of the HBO series ''Boardwalk Empire. He is the Treasurer of Atlantic City, New Jersey during Prohibition; he is also the city's most powerful bootlegger and crime lord. He is portrayed by Steve Buscemi, who also portrayed Mr. Pink in Reservoir Dogs, Garland Greene in Con Air, ''Carl Showalter in Fargo, '' Mr. Wesley in Home on the Range, Francis E. Francis in The Boss Baby, Dwight Diddlehopper in The Simpsons, and Randall Boggs in'' Monsters Inc.'' Fictional biography Nucky was born around 1870 and raised in Atlantic City, New Jersey, the eldest child of a poor Irish Catholic family. His father was an abusive alcoholic who at one point scarred Nucky's hand with a fireplace poker, and his sister Susan died of tuberculosis.As a child, Nucky began working for Atlantic City political boss Commodore Louis Kaestner, who became his mentor in politics. For a time, Nucky attended New Jersey State Normal School in Trenton and planned on becoming a teacher. However, he left college and returned to Atlantic City, working his way up the ladder to become deputy sheriff. Nucky became sheriff after he arranged for the Commodore to rape Gillian Darmody, who was only 13 years old at the time. Fifteen years prior to the series' timeline, Nucky lost his infant son, Enoch Jr., to pneumonia, a tragedy that drove his wife, Mabel, to commit suicide. Nucky helped raise Jimmy Darmody, the Commodore's son with Gillian, and pulled strings to get him into Princeton University. He is disappointed when Jimmy drops out to enlist in World War I, but still gives him a job as his personal driver after the war ends. When Jimmy finds out that Nucky enabled the Commodore to rape Gillian, it creates a rift between them that sets the stage for a major conflict in season two. Season one In series premiere, set the day before Prohibition is to take effect, Nucky — despite publicly supporting the ban of alcohol — conspires with other local politicians to profit from a bootlegging scheme. He is assisted by his younger brother, Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson. Nucky makes a deal with mobsters Arnold Rothstein, Lucky Luciano and Johnny Torrio to let them purchase his seaborne liquor shipments exclusively. However, Jimmy conspires with Torrio's driver, Al Capone, to rob Nucky's shipment to Rothstein after the New York mobster takes Nucky's casino for over $90,000. The heist ends in bloodshed as Jimmy and Capone kill Rothstein's men. Nucky gets Jimmy out of trouble, while privately reproaching him and banishing him from Atlantic City. He later recruits Jimmy back from Chicago when Rothstein seeks revenge for the hijacking. Nucky is investigated by Nelson Van Alden, a federal Prohibition agent who suspects he knows more about the hijacking than he admits. Meanwhile, Nucky is forced to demote Eli when he is seen at an illegal casino. He eventually reinstates his brother, but their relationship is badly strained. Nucky also meets Margaret Schroeder, a pregnant member of the Women's Temperance League who seeks work for her abusive husband, Hans. Nucky is immediately taken with her and gives her some money. He has Hans killed after he beats her so badly that she miscarries the child, and gets her a job at a boutique after she gets out of the hospital. Nucky and Margaret soon become lovers,and by the end of the season he informally adopts her children, Teddy and Emily. This creates tension between him and his former mistress, Lucy Danziger. Margaret eventually learns the extent of Nucky's corruption, including his order to have Hans killed. She leaves him after they have a heated argument. When she finds out that Nucky had lost a child, however, she meets with him to express her sympathy, and he tells her that the time he spent with her and her children was the happiest of his life. Moved by his sincerity — and realizing that she and her children would likely starve without his support — Margaret renews their relationship. At the end of the season, Nucky and Rothstein come to a truce: all will be forgiven and Nucky will use his political connections to help Rothstein dodge a federal indictment for fixing the 1919 World Series in exchange for $1 million. As Nucky rings in the new year with Margaret at his side, Jimmy, Eli and the Commodore conspire to overthrow him and take over Atlantic City. Season two A few months later, Nucky is arrested for voter fraud concerning his behind-the-scenes role in the election of Mayor Edward Bader, with corruption and murder charges soon to follow. Nucky suspects that the Commodore, Jimmy and Eli are plotting against him, a suspicion confirmed when his cronies defect to Jimmy's side. After the Commodore suffers a debilitating stroke, Eli panics and goes to Nucky for help, but Nucky gets into a violent argument with his brother and disowns him. Shortly afterward, one of Jimmy's men makes an attempt on Nucky's life. Following his father's death, Nucky resigns as treasurer and tells Jimmy and the Commodore that they have won.It is a ruse, however; soon afterward, he sets in motion a plan to drive Jimmy and his partners out of business. He bombs the warehouse containing Jimmy's alcohol, and persuades his associate Chalky White to instigate a strike among the city's black service workers, leaving speakeasies and restaurants too understaffed to serve alcohol. He then travels to Ireland to sell Thompson machine guns to the Irish Republican Army in exchange for Irish whiskey. Jimmy is left with no product or customers, while Nucky becomes the most powerful bootlegger in Atlantic City. By this time, the U.S. Attorney's Office has found damning evidence of Nucky's crimes. He gives Margaret temporary guardianship of a valuable piece of real estate so that she and the children will be taken care of should he go to prison. Emily contracts polio, which Margaret believes is divine retribution for their sins; she considers cleansing her soul by testifying against Nucky, which would send him to the electric chair. Nucky tells her that he wants to marry her and become a better man, while admitting that marrying her would make her unable to take the stand against him. The next day, Margaret sees him teaching Emily to walk in her leg braces, and realizes that he loves her and her children. They get married that afternoon at Margaret's church.[21] Jimmy meets with Nucky to apologize for his treason, offering to help. On Nucky's order, Jimmy and his accomplice Richard Harrow kill Alderman James Neary, the prosecution's main witness. The U.S. Attorney's Office is forced to drop the charges. Nucky then visits Eli and makes him a deal: Eli will plead guilty to the voter fraud case and be sentenced to two years in prison, thus protecting Nucky from being charged again. That night, Nucky calls Jimmy and tells him that he has kidnapped Manny Horvitz, the man who killed Jimmy's wife Angela. It is a trap, however: when Jimmy arrives, Nucky's men hold him at gunpoint, and Nucky shoots him twice in the head, killing him. The next day, Nucky lies to Margaret about reconciling with Jimmy, a lie she immediately sees through. To punish him, Margaret signs over the deed to his real estate — which he had planned to use in a lucrative road construction deal — to her church. Season three In 1923, Nucky faces trouble from Gyp Rosetti, a New York gangster who works for Joe Masseria. Due to political turmoil involving U.S. Attorney General Harry Daugherty, whom Nucky pays $40,000 a month to protect from any criminal investigations, Nucky agrees to simplify his operation and sell exclusively to Rothstein. Infuriated, Rosetti leaves Atlantic City and takes over Tabor Heights, a small town between Atlantic City and New York. He then blockades any of Nucky's alcohol deliveries from going through.This escalates with Rosetti killing eleven of Nucky's men. Rothstein sends Benjamin Siegel to kill Rosetti, but the hit is unsuccessful. However, it does force Rosetti to flee Tabor Heights and go back to New York. Back home, Nucky's marriage to Margaret is now no more than a public show, and Nucky spends much of his time in Manhattan with his mistress Billie Kent. When Eli is released from prison, Nucky gives him a job in a liquor warehouse, but wants nothing to do with him personally. This changes when Eli is able to anticipate Rosetti's ambush, even though he is unable to stop it.After an Easter dinner with the family, Nucky reconciles with Eli and they go back to working together. In Washington, D. C., Daugherty plans to indict Nucky for bootlegging to make him a scapegoat for the corruption charges facing the Harding Administration. Nucky goes to Treasury Secretary Andrew Mellon (James Cromwell) and convinces him to have George Remus arrested in exchange for Nucky illegally running Mellon's distillery in West Overton, Pennsylvania. Remus has direct ties to Daugherty's accomplice Jess Smith, causing further problems for Daugherty and leaving Nucky in the clear. Rosetti convinces Masseria to provide him with extra men to take over Atlantic City. Acting on a tip from Gillian, Rosetti bombs Nucky's favorite restaurant in order to kill Nucky, Rothstein and Luciano. All three survive the explosion, but Billie is killed.Nucky organizes a meeting with the East Coast crime bosses to seek support for killing both Rosetti and Masseria. Everyone at the meeting declines, however, and the job is left to Nucky's right-hand man Owen Sleater. However, Luciano and Meyer Lansky alert Masseria to Nucky's attempted hit in exchange for Masseria financing their heroin operation. As Owen enters a Turkish bathhouse to kill Masseria, he is fatally ambushed and shipped back to Nucky in a crate. From Margaret's grief-stricken reaction to Owen's death, Nucky deduces that the two had been having an affair. Nucky narrowly escapes being killed by Masseria's men and recruits White and Capone to provide men to fight back against Rosetti.[28] An all-out gang war ensues with men being killed on both sides. Rothstein tries to convince Masseria to end his support for Rosetti in exchange for Nucky giving up 99% of the profits from Mellon's distillery. The agreement is a trap, however; as part of his deal with Nucky, Mellon has Rothstein arrested. White and Capone send their men to ambush Masseria's gang as they leave Atlantic City, resulting in a bloodbath. Meanwhile, Harrow unexpectedly storms the Artemis Club, massacring many of Rosetti's men and managing to rescue Tommy Darmody, who is held at gunpoint. Rosetti and two of his men are able to escape, but his second in command, Tonino Sandrelli (Chris Caldovino), kills Rosetti so Nucky will spare him. Nucky tries to reconcile with Margaret, who has left him and taken the children. Margaret rebuffs him, however, and refuses to accept money from him. Season four In 1924, Nucky has made peace with Masseria and Rothstein, and is a silent partner in White's nightclub on the Boardwalk. He travels to Tampa, Florida to look into investing in a distillery run by Bill McCoy, but rejects the deal, believing the location is too high-profile. He changes his mind and becomes part owner, unaware that McCoy has killed one of his investors.He also takes on Luciano and Lansky as partners in the distillery. While in Florida, he begins an affair with speakeasy owner Sally Wheet. Nucky's empire faces a new threat in FBI Agent James Tolliver (Brian Geraghty), who infiltrates Nucky's distribution network by posing as a corrupt Prohibition agent.[30] When Nucky sends his butler, Eddie Kessler (Anthony Laciura), to Penn Station to deliver money to Ralph Capone (Domenick Lombardozzi), Tolliver detains and blackmails him into revealing Nucky's arrangement with the Capones. Eddie returns to Nucky's house and commits suicide.[33] Days later, Nucky has an uneasy reunion with Margaret and tells her of Eddie's death.[34] Meanwhile, Nucky gets Eli's son Willie (Ben Rosenfield) off a murder charge by framing his college roommate and bribing the Philadelphia district attorney. Nucky gets Willie a job in the mayor's office. Tolliver finds out the truth, however, and tells Eli he will put Willie in prison unless he informs on Nucky. Eli becomes Tolliver's spy and arranges for Nucky to attend a meeting with Masseria in which both will be arrested. White asks for Nucky's backing in a war with heroin kingpin Valentin Narcisse. Nucky refuses to get involved, but White becomes more insistent after Narcisse tries to kill him and brutalizes his mistress, Daughter Maitland (Margot Bingham). Nucky learns that Lansky is smuggling Narcisse's heroin on Masseria's orders and meets with Masseria and Narcisse in order to get his cut of the profits. Nucky orders Bader to have two sheriff's deputies drive White to Philadelphia, but Bader is now supporting Narcisse and orders the deputies to kill White. They fail, however, and White shows up at Nucky's door demanding answers. To make amends, Nucky orders Harrow to kill Narcisse, and in return pulls strings to have Gillian convicted of murder so Harrow can take custody of Tommy. The hit goes awry, and Harrow and White's daughter are killed.Nucky begins to suspect that Eli is informing on him, and cancels the meeting with Masseria. He arranges to go with Sally to Cuba, but first confronts Eli. Nucky pulls a gun on his brother, but after Willie walks in and Eli reveals Tolliver's blackmail, Nucky cannot bring himself to pull the trigger. When Eli kills Tolliver, Nucky sends him to Chicago under Capone's protection and goes to Cuba with Sally. Season five In 1931, Nucky travels between Cuba, New York and New Jersey, planning to go into the legal liquor business in anticipation of the end of Prohibition. In Cuba, an attempt is made on his life, and he suspects that Luciano and Lansky are behind it. In New York, he tries to start a partnership with Mayflower Grain Inc. executive Joseph Kennedy, but Kennedy turns him down. He goes back to Atlantic City, where he befriends a bellboy named Joe Harper, who reminds him of himself as a young man. Meanwhile, Margaret visits him for the first time in years to ask for his help in dealing with Rothstein's widow, who is blackmailing her. He gives her money in return for her help in driving down the price of Mayflower's stock. Soon afterward, Sally is murdered by Havana police and he is drawn into a feud between Luciano and Capone. When Luciano and Lansky make another attempt on his life - with his old friend Torrio's backing - Nucky declares war on them. He has Siegel kidnapped to force a meeting with Luciano and Lansky, who kidnap Willie in retaliation. At the meeting, Luciano threatens to kill Willie. Desperate to save his nephew, Nucky gives Luciano control of his empire in Atlantic City, and arranges to have Luciano's boss Salvatore Maranzano killed. That night, he receives a letter from Gillian, who is now in a sanitorium, begging him for help. In the series finale, Nucky short-sells Mayflower's stock with Margaret's help, and he makes a huge profit. He plans to leave Atlantic City forever, and says his goodbyes to Margaret and Eli. He visits Gillian in the sanitarium, and says the most he can do is set up a trust for her when she is released. On Nucky's last night in Atlantic City, he gets a call from the police, who have arrested Harper; Nucky bails him out and offers to give him money, but Harper angrily rejects the gesture. Hours later, Harper confronts Nucky and reveals who he truly is: Tommy Darmody, Jimmy Darmody's son and Gillian's grandson. Tommy accuses Nucky of betraying Gillian and guns him down. As he dies, Nucky sees a vision of himself as a child, swimming toward a coin that the Commodore had thrown in the water; this symbolizes the moment that Nucky began going down the road to his corruption and eventual downfall. Trivia * Nucky is based on real-life Atlantic City crime boss Enoch "Nucky" Johnson. Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Pimps Category:Drug Dealers Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Betrayed Category:Deal Makers Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal